


Pillow Fight

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco learns something, M/M, Muggle London, eye opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 7 of the 25 Days of Draco and Harry Christmas fest. I am loving all these pic prompts!





	Pillow Fight

Todays Prompt: A cushion with "its cuddle weather" written on it 

 

“Harry James Potter!” Draco stormed into the little kitchen of the flat they shared. Harry was cooking dinner, humming along to himself as his magic took care of chopping some onions on one side, and rolling out some pastry for desert on the other. He put the pan he was holding down carefully and turned to Draco with a smile.

“Wha-oof,” he was silenced as a pillow hit him in the face. Seeker reflexes had the pillow in his hands instead of on the floor, or Merlin forbid in the food. He looked down to see the pillow he had bought earlier that morning when he had been out to Muggle London with Hermione.

He looked back up at Draco, then down at the soft squishy cushion. It had come from a place called NEXT, where Hermione had picked up three cushions similar to this one, but while hers had varying patterns on them, Harry had chosen one with curling script.

“It’s soft,” he said quietly. It was literally the only thing Harry had bought himself. Draco had chosen the décor, the sofa, the bed and the bedding. Harry just wanted this.

“It’s cuddle weather?” Draco asked incredulous, and pointed his wand at the offending cushion. “It’s an eyesore.”

Harry frowned for a moment, unsure whether to feel sad or angry about it. Anger won out and he pulled it to his chest. It was downy, so, so, soft to touch and he just wanted to hug it forever. 

Draco however had already muttered a spell and the kitchen was full of the stuffing that Muggles used in their pillows. The rolling pin fell off the counter with a crack and Harry turned to look at it before turning his gaze back on Draco.

“You can finish dinner, I’m going to Ron’s.” 

Draco shouted after him but it didn’t matter, he was keyed into the wards of Ron and Hermione’s cottage and he vanished quicker than Draco could say ‘wait’

\--

“and then he destroyed it Hermione! And I just…I just wanted one thing in there to be mine,” he finished and sunk into a chair, putting his head in his hands. 

Ron came back into the room from putting their little girl to bed. Hermione stood up and shook her head.

“Stay here tonight Harry. I’m going to have a word with Draco.”

Harry nodded and Ron went to get them some beer and leftovers from dinner as Hermione used the floo to get to Harry’s.

Draco was sitting in the half dark, nursing a tumbler of whiskey. He looked up when the fire flared to life, but back down again when he saw it was Hermione.

“He’s not here, went to see your husband.”

Hermione huffed and waved her wand so the lights brightened. “I know, and he’s upset Draco. I don’t think you realise what you did.”

“I did?” he started in anger. “I didn’t do anything! Harry bought a stupid pillow that-“

Hermione held up her hand. “Look around Draco.”

He stared at her, but looked around their perfectly furnished flat. He looked back at her then as she stood.

“Come with me,” she said and led down the corridor, past the pristine guest bedroom and to the room he shared with Harry. “Now look around this room, and tell me what is different about it.”

Draco looked, his dressing table was all in order, his wardrobe door was closed properly and he knew his clothes were inside. The set of drawers contained his underwear, socks and folded clothes. Then he looked to the bed. 

It was a mess, a tangle of sheets because Harry had been the last one to get up that morning. Unusual but he had had nightmares last night, so Draco had left him to sleep while he went and made breakfast. His eyes followed the covers to the floor where the clothes Harry wore last night were strewn. The drawers he knew contained clothes he himself had bought Harry, since his oversized cousin’s clothing was hideous. The only thing Harry had on the top of them were some toiletries, and the book Hagrid had given him of his parents. There were a few picture frames with his friends in, and one of Ron, Hermione and Rosie when she was born last year.

He looked back to Hermione. “What are you trying to tell me? It’s the same as it always was.”

Hermione smiled sadly. “But it’s not…is it?”

And no, Draco realised. Harry used to leave things everywhere. He used to look for pens down the back of the sofa cushions, find socks on the bookshelves and just generally be able to see Harry’s belongings everywhere. He had laughed once, running his hand nervously through his hair and said it was because he never had a space, or things to call his own. He liked to be able to do something fun with them sometimes.

Draco let out a little gasp as he realised Harry had contained himself to the two feet of room in their bedroom that was classed as ‘his’

“Where is he? At your place?” 

She nodded, a soft smile gracing her face and making her look beautiful. But Draco needed to see Harry. He needed… ”No wait. Is that place still open? The stupid cushion place?”

Hermione looked at her watch. “Uhm, yes I think so.”

“Take me, please.”

Hermione’s smile widened into a grin then and she took Draco’s hand and apparated.

\--

Hermione had come home and not said anything. Harry was already asleep and she didn’t want to wake him. Ron was putting away the dishes.

“Harry washed up, but he looked so sad Herm. Did he have a fight with Draco?”

Hermione nodded and filled her husband in on the day. Ron shook his head. Leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Come on then. Bed.”

They went upstairs, checking once more on Harry before the house fell silent.

\--

Harry went home soon after breakfast. He didn’t want to fight with Draco over something as silly as a cushion and was ready to apologise. 

When he picked himself up from the floor; floo travel still not agreeing with him after all this time, he gasped.

Harry stood stock still. There were blankets in all colours, a chair by the bookshelf that was tartan patterned and had a matching foot stool. And there, right in the middle of the sofa that now had a grey and glittery throw on it was the cushion.

He walked over to it as the bedroom door opened and Draco padded out in his pyjamas. He watched Harry as he picked up the cushion, giving it a squeeze before hugging it tightly and placing it almost reverently back on the sofa.

“Don’t make me jealous of a cushion Potter,” Draco drawled and Harry’s head snapped up. The smile that broke out on his face was like the sun. In Draco’s opinion, Harry should wear that smile always. He would do anything to keep that smile there, and only now realised that it hadn’t been as present as it used to be.

“I have been an idiot. You live here just as much as I do. Put your things where you want, buy cushions, hang your socks from the ceiling if you wish to. You are everything that matters to me Harry, and I want to make you smile for the rest of your life.”

Harry’s laugh filled the room then as he bounded over the back of the sofa and into Draco’s waiting arms. “That almost sounded like a proposal Dray!” he giggled as he hugged Draco tight so that he couldn’t splutter a reply. Instead he smiled, content at the mad man in his arms.

“Maybe one day,” he started, getting a wide-eyed owl look from Harry’s bright Avada colour eyes. He rubbed his nose on Harry’s and then kissed the very tip of it. “But for right now, it’s chilly, so let’s make use of this stuff, and your infernal pillow, and cuddle.”

Harry’s grin stayed in place as they settled on the sofa, Draco on the bottom and Harry wedged in between the back of the sofa and his side. Harry’s head was a warm weight on his chest, listening to his heart and he found as Harry covered them with the blanket, and hugged him tightly that he was drifting.

“Sleep well, Draco,” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes.

“Sleep well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, to everyone who has been reading and giving Kudos and comments. I appreciate it. And I plan to read everything in the 25 days collection just as soon as I can!
> 
> Also I use NEXT here as a Muggle Shop. If anyone thinks I shouldn't do that, please let me know...I was kind of up and down on the idea of actually naming it.


End file.
